war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth, also known as Terra or Sol III, is the homeworld of humans, as well as the world where every Reich has formed. The world is known throughout the universe for its former diversity; from vast jungles to massive deserts, huge mountain ranges to deep seas. The world is also known for it's pre-Reich history as well; the Egyptian, Roman, Mongolians, British, German, Chinese, American, Russian and Japanese empires are well known throughout the universe. The planet is one of only two Kaiser-class worlds, which are the most important worlds in the Reich. The planet is covered in city, with the only non-city is the vast oceans. The planet is heavily protected including 10 Strikers, a Kreigstitan, 50,000 Orbital Cannons, 2,000 Orbital Fortresses and half a billion troops. Due to the importance of the planet, Earth must be defended at all costs. Earth formed around 4.5 billion years ago. Early in its history, a small planet collide into it, spilling debris that later formed Earth's only moon; Luna. As time past, the molten Earth cooled and vast amounts of water came from asteroids, forming the Earth's oceans. Over the millions and billions of years Earth started to harbor life; first starting off as single-organism and later evolving into various organisms. Some several million years ago Earth started to evolve creatures with increasingly high intelligence. This life was known as Humans. As time past, these humans formed tribes and started to hunt and gather their food. Eventually, they discovered agriculture and started to farm the land. This allowed a massive supply of food; food that allowed large communities to be supported and turn into villages. These villages then formed into cities with complex social standards, religious beliefs and the ability to wage war, or the very first civilizations. As these civilizations continue to expand, so did technology. As the millenniums passed by civilizations rose and fell, technology continue to advance and wars were forged and halted. However, some 12,000 years after the discovery of agriculture, all of humanity and Earth was united by the Fourth Germanic Reich, and a leader only known as the Great Chancellor. This unification did not come easy; the Great Chancellor had used a military coup to overthrow one of the most powerful countries and used that country to wage war against the world in the Great Fatherland War. Nor was the Reich a kind nation; the state had order mass genocide, killing over 250 million people in what was known as the Great Purge. The Reich also promote racist ideas of racial superiority as well as ultra-militarism and ultra-nationalism. However, as the Reich expanded across the stars wealth was brought to Earth, and the planet was rapidly consumed by major cities. By the time the capital was moved to Germania, around half the Earth's landmass was urbanized. Within 2,000 years of the Reich's founding, the entire Earth's land was covered in urban areas. Modern Earth stills remains an ecumenopolis, although their are still major and vary large parks and reservations. This includes Central Park in Manhattan and the Oxford Grounds in England. The planet is home to many large companies, most being pre-Reich, such as Deutsche Bank, Microsoft, Lockheed Martin and Honda. Over three trillion people still live on the planet, helping to make a GDP of over 400 quadrillion Reichsmarks. The planet has hundreds of thousands of skyscrapers and wonders. Its orbital trade center brings in great wealth and much needed resources from other worlds and Earth is consider to some as the most important world in the Reich; even greater than Germania. History Early Earth Before Earth Formation of Earth Formation of Luna Cooling of Earth Formation of the Oceans First Life Prokaryote Life Oxygen Crisis Eukaryotes Snowball Earth Ancient Life Rise of Plants First Land Animals Age of Fish Age of the Dinosaurs Destruction of the Dinosaurs and Rise of Mammals Before Man Rise of Mankind First Apes Early Evolution Expansion of Man Modern Humans Discovery of Agriculture Age of Empires First Cities With the advent of agriculture, it allowed for humanity to create larger tribes and settle down, as more people could be supported. These tribes eventually founded villages, which over time turned into cities. With a surplus of food, more people were allowed to specialize in various fields, helping to create the first human societies. Around 6,000 BR, the first cities states were formed in Mesopotamia, known as Sumer. These cities created the first form of writing, known as cuneiform script. This script was a type of pictographs, and help run the wheels of bureaucracy better. Other civilizations also formed across the world, including the Nile, the Indus River and the Yangtze and Yellow Rivers in China. Mesopotamia eventually had dozens of city states that warred each other; over time this region fell to foreign empires. Early Empires In the Nile River valley, a division was created between the Upper and Lower Egyptians. However, they were united around 5,200 BR. This lead to the Old Egyptian Kingdom, a powerful empire that is best known for the creation of the Great Pyramids of Giza. However, the Old Kingdom fell and for two centuries Egypt was divided. The Middle Egyptian Kingdom was eventually formed, ruling for four centuries. It too fell, and for another century Egypt was once again divided. But for the last time, the Egyptians formed the New Egyptian Kingdom. This was a kingdom that created great temples and trade routes all the way to Somalia. War was also waged with the northern neighbors, an empire known as the Hittite Empire. In the east, civilizations formed in India and China, Classical Era Medieval Era Expansion of the Europeans Rise of Industry First Weltkrieg and Afterwards Second Weltkrieg Struggle of the Titans 21st Century War on Terror Before the End A New America On 20th January, 24 BR, the Secretary of Defense, who later become known as the Great Chancellor, attempt a successful coup against the United States of America Government. Due to his position as Designated Survivor and as the former chief engineer of the Bill for the Automated Troop Act (BATA), he was able to use his position to capture the US President and Vice President, all other US Secretaries and most members of Congress. The very next day, on 21st January, 24 BR, the Secretary of Defense declared himself as the First President of the New American Union. Immediately, the entire US government was reformed within a few weeks into a fascist, totalitarian and militaristic government. Shortly after the coup, most cities across America were put under military control, which was relaxed several months later. Foreign US bases were quickly evacuated, and all non-US citizens were forcibly deported, with foreign scientists and diplomats having all their papers seized by the government. All religious institutions were forcibly dissolved, while those who were religious were force to "Convert" to atheism or be executed. The welfare and social programs were either complete gotten rid of or had their budgets lowered. These funds were reassigned to allow US citizens free college education in STEM fields and increasing the military and scientific budget. In the summer of 24 BR, the President declared that all entities, from companies to citizens, must prepare for a state of total war. This include the standardization of all arms producing factories, as well as the temporary nationalization of all industries to prepare for the status of total war. American banks were forced to give 30 year long 1% interest loans to the US government, and rationing of food, water, power and fuel was installed. American scientists were order to put their research in the defense, and a massive ICBM defense shield was installed to protect from nuclear attacks. These actions did not go in vain; on 25 December, 24 BR, the Great Fatherland War began. The Great Fatherland War Main Article: The Great Fatherland War On 25 December, 24 BR, the American military invaded Canada with over 2 million soldiers, 20,000 tanks and 35,000 aircraft. Most Canadian cities fell within hours; Toronto, Vancouver, Quebec City and Ottawa fell before December ended. On A New Dawn Pre-Germania The Golden Century Great Wealth Global Urbanization Expansion to the Modern Day Pre-Ecumenopolis Imperial Expansion and Reformation Modern Earth Geography and Physical Characteristics North America South America Africa Europe Middle East Asia Oceania Polar Regions Global Oceans Astrography Biosphere Society and Daily Life Administration Capital Planetary Sectors Earth is divided into 100 Imperial Planetary Sectors, each with a population of roughly 9 billion people. These are then divided into Imperial Planetary Provinces, each compromising of a billion people, meaning there is around 9 per Planetary Sector. Each sector is then divided into 1,000 Imperial High Counties, compromising of a million people. The final division is then 40 Imperial Counties, each having 25,000 people. Fortresses Famous and Important Locations North America Statue of Justice Lower Manhattan White House Capital Building Willis Tower Golden Gate Bridge Toronto Center Hunterdon Park Panama Canal South America Statue of Victory Amazon River Machu Picchu Europe Buckingham Palace Big Ben Clock Tower The Steel Tower Coliseum Vatican City Hagia Sophia Rhineland Stock Market Palace of the Great Chancellor Old Palace of the Kaiser Obelisk of Victory Lublin World Building The Kremlin Hanover Harbor Parthenon Africa Giza Pyramids Great Mosque of Djenne Dar es Salaam Financial Center Fortress Socotra WIP